Country Livin
by LittleSpankie
Summary: Eddie Duran Is a Country Boy. The hottest of the Hot. Him and Jess his little sister are inseparable. They do everything together. But what happens when a girl moves in across the street? Will Eddie leave his sister behind and try to win over this 'New Girl' Or will they all get along and Eddie tries to make a move that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's the early summer of 2013; In Apple Wood Kentucky. School had just ended a week ago, for 17 year old Eddie Duran, a normal country boy. His parents own 50 acres of Farm and Forest. They have 2 barns. One in the front up by their house, with all their animals inside. The second barn in a few acres down, that has all of Eddie's things in. Like his four-wheeler's, trucks, go-carts, and other projects he has been working on.

Then there's Eddie's little sister, Jessica. Who's 12 years old. Jessica hates when people call her by her first name though. She prefers to be called Jess. Whenever someone calls her Jessica she goes nuts. Like the time her teacher called her Jessica she tried to attack her. Max and Katy were outta town at the time so the school had to pull Eddie out of school and take her home. Jess has separation issues with Eddie because Max and Katy always had to go on business trips so Eddie always took care of Jess. The brother sister love they share is unbreakable.

If Eddie ever had to go somewhere for Max and Katy he always bring Jess. Jess would always tell her friends how great her big brother is, and they'd always get jealous because they want Eddie as their big brother.

So you could say the Duran siblings are inseparable.

**Eddie and Jess**

Eddie and Jess are sitting on the tailgate of Eddie's neon green Ford F-150 Raptor at their spot over looking a watering hole, from a cliff. Jess had her head rested on Eddie's shoulder, while Eddie has his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Jess: Eddie?

Eddie looked down at Jess.

Eddie: Yeah?

Jess: I'm bored.

Eddie laughed. He jumped off the tailgate and held his hand out to Jess. Jess looked at him with a questioning look. Eddie shook his hand towards her. Jess shook he head and laughed, then grabbed his hand. Eddie pulled her to the edge of the cliff.

Eddie: Lets Jump.

Jess took a step back.

Jess: I don't want to ruin my clothes!

Eddie Laughed.

Eddie: Okay, what do you suggest we do about that?

Jess thought about it for a minute.

Jess: Got It!

Jess took he shirt off and pants off along with her shoes. Till she was just down to her bra and panties.

Jess: It's Just like a Swim Suit

Eddie: Yeah, but Since when does mom let you wear lace?

Jess: I-I Uhh...

Eddie: Yeah thats right.

Jess: Just Shut Up! Your turn.

Eddie smirked at Jess. He took off his work boots, dark blue jeans and plaid button down shirt. _  
_

Eddie: Alright come on.

Eddie grabbed Jess's hand and they both walk up to the edge of the cliff.

Jess: Eddie, that's a far drop. you know I don't swim well.

Jess says looking up at Eddie scared. Eddie nodded. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Jess: Eddie, I'm scared...

Eddie kissed the top of her head.

Eddie: I got you baby girl.

Eddie lifted Jess off the ground and jumped into the water holding her close. Jess Was screaming all the way down, but not outta terror outta happiness. When their feet hit the water they went down straight. Water rippling behind their bodies diving into the deep of the lake. Eddie let go of Jess's waist and grabbed her hands. Jess faced Eddie now and they both looked into each others eyes. Jess smiled at Eddie and he returned the smile. Then a line of beautiful colorful fish began swimming through their arms, and around them. Jess looked amazed by them. She looked at Eddie. Eddie nodded. Jess touch one of the fish. It's scales are slimy, and they started coming off but Jess's fingers started glistering like all the other fish. She smiled.

Both Eddie and Jess began to swim up to the top of the water, causing all the fish to swim away. Once they got to the surface they both started laughing. Eddie began to pull Jess over to shore.

Eddie: How about we go home and make some zza.

Jess: Zza?

Eddie laughed

Eddie: Pizza.

Jess started nodding after she got it.

Jess: OHHH! Cool. I'm down from some zza.

_**Later That Night**_

Eddie was sitting on the couch eating some homemade ice cream with Jess laying with her head on his lap cuddled under a blanket. They were both watching CSI: Miami. Jess was slightly falling asleep, when Eddie's phone went off. Eddie grabbed his phone while Jess looked up at him with a death glare. Eddie mouthed to her it was mom.

_Phone Call_

Eddie: Hey Ma

Katy: Eddie, sweaty. How are things at the farm?

Eddie: Good. Me and Jess just got done a few hours ago from feeding the animals their food.

Katy: Good, good. What'd you guys do today?

Eddie: Well other than that, we went to our spot. Jess got bored so we jumped in the water.

Katy: In your clothes?

Eddie: We were in our under clothes.

Katy: Really Eddie.

Eddie: It was Jess's idea. Oh and mom did you know that Jess is now we-

Jess got up and Started screaming at Eddie.

Jess: EDDIE DON'T YOU DARE!

Jess started to try to grab the phone outta Eddie's hands but she couldn't.

Katy: Jess is wearing what.

Jess looked at Eddie like she was going to cry.

Eddie: Nothing ma.

Katy: EDUARDO DURAN YOU DO NOT LIE TO YOUR MOTHER!

Eddie: Okay, okay. Jess Started wearing cheetah print bras.

Eddie winked at Jess. She just shook her head, and took Eddie's ice cream and started eating it.

Katy: Ohh tell her i want to see them. I know how much she loves cheetahs.

Eddie: Ok.

Katy: alright well I got to go sweets. Tell your sister I love her. Love you

Eddie: Ok Love you too mom. bye

Katy: Bye.

Eddie hung up the phone. He looked over at Jess who was in her own little world.

Eddie: Jess..

Jess looked over at him.

Jess: Yeah?

Eddie: We need to go get you some Cheetah bras tomorrow.

Jess: Why?

Eddie: Uhh Mom wants to see these 'cheetah bras' you are so called wearing.

Jess: UGH FINE!

Eddie laughed.

Eddie: Okay Time for Bed. It's 11:30pm We need to get up early tomorrow if we want to get to the mall by 10am

Jess: How early?

Eddie: About 7am

Jess: WHY!

Eddie: It's a 1 and a half hour drive moron.

Jess: Oh I knew that! but i'm not going to bed.

Eddie got up and started pushing her upstairs.

Eddie: Yeah Yeah Tell it to the bed.

* * *

**So What'd you guys think? I was watching a movie and HOT COUNTRY GUYS made me want to write a country story. So I'm going to update this every Monday. My Hero every Wednesday. Every Tear Has A Story on Fridays. I think that's good for me now that I'm back into writing. Oh and If i don't update that day, you have every right to start yelling at me over PM's or whatever. So Yeah Tis All!**

**XOXO ~Jaclynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren, Dash, Hospital**

Eddie and Jess are on their way back from the Mall. They're driving down the road when they get to their drive way they see the house across the street has been sold, and people are moving in. Jess looked over to Eddie who just tilted his head. He turned into their driveway and unbuckled his seat belt along with Jess.

Jess: Who's moving in?

Eddie: Don't know, but I'm dropping you off at the front porch. I need to work on the farm later, so I need to do some things before. Ok?

Jess: Yep. Besides I'm most likely going to take my 4-wheeler to the Diner, meet up with some friends... Or.. Can i take a truck?

Eddie: Not, If you're going into town. Otherwise i'd say yes, but you're 12 I don't need to end up having to pick you up and another truck.

Jess: So my 4-wheeler?

Eddie: Depends, are you just going to the diner?

Jess: Not likely. Maybe the store get some candy.

Eddie: Okay, well I'll get my 4-wheeler out, because it's newer, and has a bigger gas tank. I'll get you some money for extra gas, food, and some spending money. K?

Jess: Yeah. thanks Eddie. Love you!

Jess leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek.

Eddie: Love you too kido.

Eddie pulled up to their house and Jess hopped down outta the truck. She walked up the stairs as Eddie floored the truck past the animal shed, and down the hill to his barn. Jess walked up to her room and put all the bags of clothes and other thing Eddie got her. She then walked back down stairs, but only to be trapped by Dash. Eddie's 6 month old German Shepherd. He was a big boy too. About 80 pounds, 2 1/2 feet tall, and still growing.

Jess: DASH!

Jess fell on the ground, with Dash jumping around and over her. She began laughing. She grabbed Dash and pulled him down on the ground. She got to get knees and started "playing" with dash. she thought they were just playing, but to Dash she was threatening him. Dash is still being trained so by what Jess was doing was messing with his training. Jess was started grabbing his paws, Dash jumped forward opening his mouth and biting down on Jess's right arm. Jess screamed in pain. A German Shepherds's bite force is over 238 pounds. Jess's Started screaming trying to kick Dash off of her but He didn't move.

Jess: DASH! OWWWW! EDDIE! EDDIE! PLEASE HELP! DASH! HEAL! DOWN! EDDIE!

Jess kept screaming and crying.

With Eddie

Eddie had parked the Truck, and was getting His 4-wheeler out for Jess. He forgot to get the mail from the mail box out by the road. He started up the 4-wheeler and drove down the driveway past the house (The whole Dash and Jess thing hasn't started) He got to the mail box but say a girl around his age coming outta the house across the street. The same house that had movers there a few minutes ago. She was wearing brown cowgirl boots, light blue jean booty shorts, and a while spaghetti strap tank top. She walked over to the Sold sign and tried to pull it out of the ground. She looked like she was having trouble, so Eddie got off his 4-wheeler, and walked over to her.

Eddie: Need help?

Girl: Umm yeah. I really could.

Eddie walked over to her and pulled the sign outta the ground and handed it to her.

Girl: Thanks...

Eddie: Names Eddie Duran. And what might yours be pretty lady?

The girl blushed.

Girl: Thanks Eddie. My names Loren Tate.

Eddie: Well hello Loren. May I ask why you moved here?

Loren: Umm well my dad had to transfer jobs. We just moved here from South Carolina. My mom though this nice big house with lots of land would be nice. You know, maybe start a farm, with some animals.

Eddie: Well that's cool. Why don't you come with me and we can go over to my house and I can show you around?

Loren: Sounds cool. Let me just go put this away. I'll be right back.

Loren walked away and put the sign up against her garage.

Loren: Okay. Lets go.

Eddie: alright.

Loren followed Eddie to his 4-wheeler.

Eddie: If it's okay with you we can ride my 4-wheeler back. I have a super long driveway.

Loren: Yeah sure.

Eddie got on and grabbed the helmet on the back rack. He handed it to her to put on.

Loren: Umm who's is this?

Eddie: mine. I want you to wear it in case any dear, or other animals cross our path.

Loren: Okay, but I gotta ask.. Do you have lice?

Eddie: No! never in my life. You're good.

Loren: Okay.

Loren put the helmet on and Eddie put his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and jumped on the back of the 4-wheeler. All of Loren's front body was pressed against Eddie's back.

Eddie: Do you like Music?

Loren: Yeah I do!

Eddie: You Like Country?

Loren: Love it!

Eddie: Okay!

Eddie turned on his Ipod and started to play some country music. He then took off down the driveway with Loren laughing all the way. The flew right past the house and caught some air while going over a hill down to Eddie's barn. Once they got there Eddie did a few donuts out front. Loren was laughing having a really fun time. Loren was gripping onto Eddie tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist. His perfect. 6 pack. His rock hard, 6 pack. Eddie stopped and turned off the 4-wheeler. Loren was still laughing. She pulled off the helmet and put it behind her. Eddie stood up let Loren off. Loren and Eddie were both laughing when they heard a scream.

Jess: EDDIE! HELP!

Eddie: OH MY GOD JESS! LOREN COME ON!

Eddie and Loren sprinted up the hill to the house. Eddie opened the door and ran inside with Loren following. They reached the Living room to see Dash latched onto Jess's arms with an outstanding grip. Eddie rushed over.

Eddie: DASH! DROP!

Dash looked up at Eddie and let Jess's arm go. Her arms had a deep bite mark, and was bleeding.

Eddie: Loren take Jess outside!

Loren took Jess and went out side.

Eddie: Dash! DOWN!

Dash laid down on the ground. Eddie had a feeling like he was going to cry. Ma and pops weren't going to let him keep Dash after this. They'll either have to give him away, or worst shoot Dash. Eddie got down on his knees and hugged Dash. Eddie picked Dash up and quickly brought Dash to his room. Eddie ran back down stairs and saw Jess crying holding her arm. Loren was trying to comfort her but it didn't work.

Eddie: Loren! Here!

Eddie tossed Loren the keys to his 2012 Black Chevy silverado.

Eddie: It's in the barn where i brought you. The black Chevy silverado. Can you please get it for me?!

Loren: Yeah!

Loren ran down the hill. Eddie looked at Jess's arm. It was bleeding, and was turning purple. Eddie ripped his t-shirt off, wrapping it around Jess's forearm. Loren came up the hill in the truck and jumped out. Eddie brought Jess's to the back seat behind the drivers seat. He lifted her up and buckled her in, then closed the door.

Eddie: Loren You coming?!

Loren: Where?

Eddie: Hospital.

Loren: Yeah.

Loren ran around the other side and got in.

Eddie: I'll be back I need my license.

Eddie ran inside with the truck running, Loren in the passenger seat, and Jess in the back crying. Eddie came back out, locked the door and ran to the truck. He got in and they took off the the hospital. Loren hardly knew these people but felt she she's known them forever.

Loren: Is it okay if I call my dad so he doesn't worry about me?

Eddie: Go ahead.

Loren dialed He dad's number.

Trent: Hey sweetie. where'd you go.

Loren: I meet the people across the street. And i'm on my way to the hospital with them.

Trent: What happened!?

Loren: Their German shepherd had bitten Jess. The young girl.

Trent: That's not good. Well thank you for checking up. see you sometime tonight?

Loren: Yeah. Bye daddy.

Trent: Bye.

Loren hung up. And soon enough the 3 of them were off to the hospital an hour away.

* * *

******TA DA! Well how'd you like it! Don't worry Dash will not be killed! I'd kill my self if before i killed off an animal. Hope you liked it! **

**Follow me on Twitter ~ LittleSpankie**

**~Jaclynn xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hospital**

Loren Eddie and Jess were all getting to know each other on this car ride to the hospital. Jess really liked Loren. Jess began to think of her as an older sister. Eddie would glance at Loren every now and then. He found her beautiful. He's began to feel a tingling in his stomach. His chest felt lighter. He's never felt this way. Loren really liked Jess. She also really liked Eddie. He was sitting there starting to sweat in his leather seat. Shirtless. Hard 6-pack. Ripped jeans with steel-toe boots. His defined jaw line. Sexy wet hair from sweat. Loren couldn't help but stare at him out of the corner of her eye.

Jess: I don't feel good Eddie.

Eddie looked up in the rear view mirror and saw Jess's face was pale. Loren looked at Jess and Gasped. Loren unbuckled her seat belt and looked at Eddie quickly.

Loren: I'll go sit by her. Sorry if my butt get in your face.

Eddie chuckled and nodded. Loren got up and crawled into the back seat. Eddie got a quick look at Loren's amazing butt. Loren got back and put her hand to Jess's forehead. She wasn't very warm but more so cold. Loren took the arm Dash bit and unwrapped it from Eddie's shirt. Her arm was swollen. Bruised. With little to no more bleeding.

Jess: Is it okay Loren?

Loren: You'll be fine. Your arms is most likely broken. But nothing too bad. Like what happened to me.

Eddie: What Happened?

Loren laughed at how Eddie was suddenly interested.

Loren: 3 Years ago I was helping my Dad out on our farm. He was driving our tractor and I was lying in the grass with my hunting rifle getting ready for hunting season in Maine. We always drove there for hunting. Any ways I had my ear plugs in so I didn't blow my ear drum out from shooting. So I didn't know if he was coming or not. I was wearing all my camo gear too. So I'd blend in. Well I was about to take my shot when I felt the ground start to rumble. My safety was off too. My Dad didn't see me ran me over. From my waist down. I screamed and shot my gun. My dad heard my and saw What he did. I was in the hospital for 3 months. A cast from my stomach down. Both my legs were broken, and part of my pelvis. So now I can do this..

Loren put both her legs behind her head.

Eddie and Jess: EWW!

Loren put her legs back down.

Eddie: Did it hurt?

Loren: Hell yeah! I was declared paralyzed for 6 months.

Jess: Holy fuck.

Eddie: JESSICA!

Jess glared at Eddie.

Jess: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Eddie: Jessica! Stop it now!

Jess: I don't care!

Eddie: Loren come up here.

Loren went back up front and Looked at Eddie. He took out his phone and showed Loren and video of Jess trying to twerk. She was in her pj's listening to Grind on me. Jess couldn't get a rhythm and felt face first. Eddie was laughing in the video and Jess started yelling at him chasing him through the house.

Loren: OMG HAHA!

Jess: What did you show her Eddie?

Eddie: nothing...

Jess: Yeah sure. I just wanted to be cool Ok.

Loren: I get it.

They arrive at the hospital and Eddie grabs a sweatshirt out from the floor in the backseat. He and Loren got out. Loren opened the back door and Eddie grabbed Jess into his arms. Loren closed the door and they walked in the hospital. They walked up to the front desk.

Eddie: Excuse me mam.

The woman looked up.

Eddie: My sister needs help. she was bit by our 6 month old German Shepard.

Woman: Nurse!

A Nurse Came and told Eddie and Loren what room she was in, and took her way.

Woman: Are you her guardian?

Eddie: No I'm her brother, and She's our family friend. (referring to Loren)

Woman: Is there a parent you can contact?

Eddie: Yes but they're away in Europe for a few more weeks. The latest they could get home would be in a few days.

woman: Okay. I need you to fill this out. And you both can go see her.

Eddie nodded and filled out the papers needed. Eddie and Loren both walked down the hall ways looking for Jess's room.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: Why are your parents in Europe?

Eddie: My mom's A Lawyer. And my Dad's a known Farmer. I know weird pairing for a Married couple, but they love each other. My dad's calling it a second honeymoon. When My mom's working on a murder case.

Loren: wow.

They found Jess's room and saw her crying. A Doctor was taking blood. Eddie went over to Her and Kissed her head, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Eddie: It's ok baby girl.

Jess just kept crying. Eddie looked at the doctor.

Eddie: Is there something wrong?

Doctor: Well I need to take her blood to the lab. She could have rabies.

Eddie: Oh Our dog got his rabies shot.

Doctor: Okay, but Just to be safe I'll still do it. in a few minutes A nurse will come and take her to X-rays for her arm.

3 hours later

Jess was fine. She had a broken arm, and the wound would heal. Eddie was carrying Jess because she was drugged for the pain. Loren was carrying a bag on pills that Jess was supposed to take ever 6 hours for the pain. Jess had fallen asleep, in Eddie's arms while they were sitting waiting for the medication. Eddie put Jess in the back seat, and him and Loren got in the front.

Eddie: Are you hungry?

Loren: A little.

Eddie: Do you want to go to the store and buy something to snack on? And you could join me and Jess for dinner?

Loren: that sound nice Thank you.

Eddie: sweet.

Eddie started the truck and drove down the street and him and Loren got out at a gas station. They went inside and got a bunch on snacks and came back out the car to see Jess still asleep. Eddie then began to drive home. Loren was playing games on her phone.

Eddie: Loren do you mind if I call my Mom? I use my car's phone.

Loren: Oh no go ahead.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie went to the touch screen and found his contacts and dialed his mom's number. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

Katy: Hello Honey.

Eddie: Hi ma.

Katy: So why are you calling it sounds like you're in a truck?

Eddie: I am. I'm with Loren our new neighbor, and Jess.

Katy: New Neighbor?

Eddie: Yeah Her and Her parents bought the land across the street.

Katy: Awesome, but Why are you calling You don't call me much.

Eddie: Yeah I know... But Mom We're on our way back from the hospital.

Katy: EDDIE! WHAT HAPPENED!

Eddie: Mom please don't take him away from me...

Eddie said whimpering.

Katy: Eddie baby tell me what's wrong. What happened?

Eddie:.. Dash...

Katy: What about Dash?

Eddie: He attacked Jessica...

Eddie said only above a whisper.

Katy: Is she okay?

Eddie He bit her arm. It's broken...but she's fine... Mom Please Don't take Him away from me! He's still a pup!

Katy: Eddie... You know that if your father were to find out he'd shoot Dash.

Eddie: Mom Please!

Katy: Eddie He hurt your sister! What If you were there to save her! what would have happened! Her Arm could have been amputated!

Eddie: But It wasn't!

Katy: Eddie still. Either you find somewhere for him to live. Or You'll have to shoot him.

Eddie: You're not Taking My Dog away! He's still in training! Jessica knew not to mess with him! And What'd she do?! Mess with him! He was being threatened by her! He didn't know she was playing! She was protecting himself! Jessica Kept screaming At him! You're not supposed to repeat things! You need a firm Voice! Mom You're not taking him away from me!

Katy: Eddie... I know...

Eddie: Then why do I have to get rid of him?

Katy: I'll talk about this with your father... We'll be home in 2 weeks.

With that Katy hung up the phone. Eddie had tears in his eyes. Loren had stopped playing with her phone. She leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder.

Loren: Eddie I'm so sorry..

Eddie: thank you...

It was silent the rest of the ride home... until Loren got a call from her mom.

Lora: Loren?! where are you!

Loren: I'm with the neighbors. I told dad.

Nora: I'm sorry honey. Your dad must have forgotten to tell me. when will you be home?

Loren: I don't know. I'm going to be having dinner at the neighbors when we get back anyway.

Nora: Okay. I'll see you tonight.

Loren: Bye.

Loren hung up and Looked at Eddie.

Loren: Eddie are you okay?

Eddie: I guess... I just don't want Dash to die. He's still so young.

Loren: Look Eddie, If you do have to get rid of him. Instead of Killing him. I'd take him for you. You can come over when ever to see him. He'd still be your dog, but just living with me.

Eddie looked over at Loren and smiled with a tear

Eddie: Thank you...

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry for not updating! I'm having writers block for My Hero. and I need to get my school work done! UGH! Well Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**~Jaclynn **


	4. Chapter 4

**Squirrel**

They soon arrived back at the Durans house. Loren helped Eddie Get Jess out of the truck how was still sleeping. They all walked inside the house and Eddie brought Jess to her room and laid her in bed. He opened his bedroom door and Let dash run out. Dash Came running down the stairs and saw Loren. He went up to her and jumped up putting his paws on her shoulders so her was her height. He started licking her face and she was laughing. Eddie came down the stairs and laughed at what her saw.

Eddie: Dash down.

Dash jumped down from Loren and sat down next to Eddie.

Loren: Looks like he listens to you.

Eddie: Yeah and if he didn't he'd be sleeping in the barn. Ain't that Right Dash?

Eddie looked down at Dash. Dash laid on the ground and covered his face with his paws.

Loren: Omg! That's so cute.

Eddie: I know. He did it to my dad and my dad laughed for days.

Loren: Wow!

Eddie: Yep. Now Loren what do you want for Dinner?

Loren: I don't know.

Eddie: How about steak, Potato salad, somethings else?

Loren: Sounds good!

Eddie: okay come on.

Loren followed Eddie into the kitchen. Eddie pulled out some steak and began preparing it.

Eddie: Okay, Loren can you do me a favor?

Loren: Yeah. what do you need?

Eddie: Dash should still be in the living room where we left him. You can just go in there and bring him in here.

Loren: Okay.

Loren walked back in and saw Dash in the same position. She laughed.

Loren: Dash come on.

Dash got up and ran into the kitchen. You could hear his big claws scratching against the hard wood floor as he went. Loren walked back in a few seconds later.

Eddie: thanks Loren.

Loren: Yep.

Eddie: Will you help me outside while I grill the steaks?

Loren: Yeah!

Loren,Eddie and Dash all went outside. Since it was dark out Eddie turned the porch light on. He set the steaks on the table with dash eyeing them closely. Loren sat down at the table. And watched Eddie. Eddie pulled his sweatshirt off and was back with no shirt on.

Eddie: I hope you don't mind.

Loren: Oh you're fine.

Eddie smiled. What he didn't know is he was doing Loren a favor. Loren stood up from the chair and walked down the stairs of the porch. She saw Dash running around chasing something in the distance.

Loren: what's he doing?

Eddie looked up and saw that Dash was chasing something.

Eddie: He's probably chasing his dinner.

Loren: Dinner?

Eddie laughed.

Eddie: Yep. Most likely a rabbit.

Loren gasped.

Loren: EDDIE! I love rabbits! Don't let him eat it!

Eddie: Okay, okay. Just for you... DASH! COME!

Loren looked back over to where Dash was. Dash was running straight for Loren. Loren screamed loudly. Dash jumped on Loren, pushing her to the ground. Dash dropped a squirrel on Loren, right between her breast. The squirrel was bleeding all over Loren. Loren was screaming and trying to get it off herself. Eddie came running down to where Loren was. He grabbed the dead squirrel off of her and threw it to Dash who was barking loudly. Eddie lifted Loren up off the ground and held her shaking body in his arms. Loren buried her head into the crook of Eddie's neck. Eddie rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. Loren pulled away from Eddie and Eddie wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Eddie: Are you okay?

Loren nodded, lightly smiling.

Eddie: Come on..

Eddie put his arm around Lorens waist. pulling her up onto the porch. He sat her down in a chair, while he went back to the food. A few minutes later Dash came up on the porch with fur hanging out of his mouth, and blood all over his paws and mouth. Eddie was putting the food onto a big plate. when her turned around there was Dash sitting there.

Eddie: Dash, No. You need to go sleep in the barn.

Dash started whining but Eddie held his ground not giving into Dash's cuteness.

Eddie: No. Dash Now!

Dash looked down at the ground and began slowly walking to to the barn. Eddie watched his the whole way. Half way to the barn, Dash looked back at Eddie. Eddie pointed to the barn and Dash went inside the barn to sleep. Eddie put his hand out to Loren. Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and they walked into the house. Eddie and Loren walked into the Kitchen and Eddie set the food down on the dinning table. With his hand still in Lorens he pulled her to the bathroom.

Eddie: Is your chest ok?

Loren: It stings a lot. and is still bleeding.

Eddie: Okay...

Eddie went into the Medicine cabinet and grabbed some peroxided, cotton balls and bandages.

Eddie: The peroxided is for the cuts. Pour some onto a cotton ball and wipe away the blood and clean the cuts. It'll sting a lot, but it kills all the bacteria. If you need help I can go get Jess up... Since she's a girl woman like you.

Loren: Thanks but I think I got it.

Loren smiled at Eddie after finishing her sentence. Eddie nodded and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walked upstairs to Jess's room. He opened the door and saw she was sitting on her bed with her Laptop in hand watching a hunting video.

Eddie: Hey Kido. How you doing?

Jess turned around a smiled at Eddie.

Jess: I've been better. But I'm kinda hungry.

Eddie: Knew It! Okay come on. I made steaks. With that potato salad.

Jess: Sweet!

Jess got up and walked over to Eddie.

Eddie: Loren will be joining us.

Jess: Cool.

Jess and Eddie walked down stairs. Usually Dash is sitting behind the corner, when Jess comes down stairs. When They reach the bottom Jess jumps down getting ready for Dash to jump out too. But He Didn't Jess looked up at Eddie.

Jess: What did you do with Dash!?

Eddie: Jess He's-

Jess cut Eddie off before her could finish his sentence.

Jess: EDDIE! WHERE IS DASH! Please tell me he's still alive.

Jess screamed at the top of her lungs, while crying.

Eddie: JESS! He's In the Barn He put a squirrel on Loren!

Jess: Oh...

Eddie: YEAH! I Don't think I would kill my own dog. Now please. go wash up.

Jess: whatever.

Jess walked off to the kitchen, with Eddie not so far behind. Eddie grabbed plates, and silverware and cups. He set them at the dinner table, then getting the rest of the food ready for dinner.


End file.
